wowwikieventfandomcom-20200213-history
WoWWiki Screenshots Event Wiki
Humiliated by the physical prowess shown by Clopper Wizbang in last year's WoWlympics, Thrall has decided it's time to beat the Alliance at its own game...with photography! Submit your photographs for the Horde to peruse — a panel of judges will pick the best for submission to the Royal Photographic Society of Azeroth. Impress them, show off the prowess of the Horde in all aspects of life, and Thrall will reward you with treasures beyond your wildest imagining...* * also known as the novel, 'Arthas: Rise of the Lich King' - more info. How it works * Take screenshots of Warcraft! This is '''not limited to World of Warcraft' screenshots. Warcraft III, for example, is fine!'' * Enter up to five different images in the categories listed below. We will pick the very best and award prizes. How to enter * The contest has ended... * Winners have been announced on the WoWWiki forums! Rules * You must have taken the screenshot yourself, or have explicit permission from the person who took it. * Five entries maximum per person, one in each of the categories. * This contest may be for the glory of the Horde, but you are allowed to disguise yourself as a member of the Alliance if you need to. Spies are always in demand :) * You can reuse images you have uploaded elsewhere, including WoWWiki. * Only the original uploader can edit images - if you wish to change or update an entry, you must go to the image page and click "update this file". * No intentional Blizzard TOS or EULA breaking exploits allowed. * Open to all (see rules for details). * Contest ends on May 4th, 2009. See WoWWiki Screenshots Event Wiki/Official rules for the rest of the legal mumbo-jumbo Image quality guidelines * Resolution limits - any size you want, within reason. * Size limit - 2MB is a reasonable maximum. * Format - JPG or PNG. * Quality - high, please! * Photoshopping images for speech bubbles, captions, etc. is only allowed in the humor category (in others, simple edits like cropping is fine). * Press Alt-Z to remove WoW's game UI (highly recommended). * Set your game settings to as high quality as is reasonable. It's a still image, after all. Categories To view screenshots in the following categories, click the links. * Humor - funny stuff :D This category alone allows images to be edited for captions, speech bubbles, etc. * Drama - exciting stuff! * Rarity - something rarely seen... * Real-life - ways in which Warcraft can reflect a mundane existence in a strange world. * Beauty - your best-looking screenshots. Show off! What you can win! * One of five copies of the upcoming novel Arthas: Rise of the Lich King. Please note that any images uploaded may be used on WoWWiki to illustrate articles - this is not limited to prize winners! If you think you've got some great screenshots lying around, this is a chance to get them out in public view :) Got questions? Visit Talk:WoWWiki Screenshots Event Wiki if you have any questions about this event! Back to WoWWiki! Submissions showcase Some recent entries... __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:WoWWiki Screenshot Contest Category:Browse